


And She Exits Her Body

by Bawgdan



Series: The moon isn't a star... [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bawgdan/pseuds/Bawgdan
Summary: “I ask you to pass through life at my side—to be my second self, and best earthly companion.” ~ Charlotte Brontë





	And She Exits Her Body

Some people can only ever be opposites.

This becomes evident to Sango when she stumbles upon Kagome and Inuyasha engrossed in a hushed disagreement. Unwinding strands of damp hair through her fingers, she stops between two trees, taking two steps back to absorb their moment. She feels intrusive but that shame dies when she can see that Inuyasha has sensed her. Before he throws his hands up to shaft whatever Kagome is at the cusp of professing, Inuyasha's body stiffens. His hands don't reach his face to sooth his temples– this is how he refrains from acknowledging how oppressive Sango's existence has become.

Kagome's cheeks fill up with air because what she sees in his frustration is a far removed truth. She's too young to truly feel rage, but Kagome stumbles away blinded. Her shaky legs take her away from what she wants to say to him.

She passes Sango who is only a head turn within her reach. Closer than earshot, Sango wants to follow her but men are sweet curses upon a young woman's mind. Three villages of dead families, Kagome had called that an _epidemic_.

Sango stops trailing Kagome with her eyes and when she turns Inuyasha appears two feet away from the sanctuary of her two trees. The hanging wilderness behind him whistles, a twig snaps off a tree. His feet have destroyed a trail of mushrooms.

Three people. An infestation– all three of them are infected.

In blindness, she'd know Inuyasha like she knew her own body. His stares at her, grinding his teeth.

"What?" She says first as a means of security from whatever _can_ happen. She hopes Inuyasha will let her be because she no longer has the will power to deny him.

His face softens, jaws loosening, eyes regaining the usual softness. As soft as a demon could be. Less sun and more moon is how she can describe it. Inuyasha steps closer and she doesn't step back.

"What?" Sango says with more of herself. Her whole body burns.

Some people can only ever be opposites but Sango and Inuyasha are devastatingly similar. Their thoughts extend outside of each other. Like debris that floats in the air after a village burns down.

Sango blinks and another moment she is in his arms. Damn near she floats into his arms– the tips of her toes keep her in touch with the surface. Everything else flies upwards. The butterflies in her stomach, her arms, her breath. Inuyasha kisses her so hard, it's a shame that her body doesn't sprout wings.

She kisses him back. It's what she had wished for when Kagome pointed at a shooting star.

At first they graze each other with their teeth, then lips between teeth and eventually their tongues arouse their instincts.

Inuyasha sucks Sango's soul from her body. For the first time in her life, she submits.

This isn't a battle. There's no need to fight.


End file.
